wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 14, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The August 14, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 14, 2018 at the Bon Secours Wellness Arena in Greenville, South Carolina. Episode summary Carmella, Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch went face-to-face-to-face ahead of SmackDown LIVE With their Triple Threat Match for the SmackDown Women’s Championship at SummerSlam just five days away, Carmella, Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch went face-to-face-to-face. The Princess of Staten Island was still none too thrilled with SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige giving Flair the opportunity to enter the match at The Biggest Event of Summer, and she attempted to drive a wedge between best friends Becky and Charlotte, but the two would have none of it, as Charlotte called Carmella a “Diva living in a women’s era.” Becky admitted that she doesn’t want Charlotte in the match since The Queen is such an amazing athlete, but she said her dream now involves defeating both of them at The Biggest Event of the Summer. Paige arrived to remind Carmella that Charlotte got into the match by defeating the champion and gave Flair & Lynch the opportunity to do what they do best: compete. The two best friends would take on Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville, and that match would be next. Charlotte Flair & Becky Lynch vs Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville As SmackDown Women’s Champion Carmella insulted her two challengers from her position at the announce desk, Charlotte Flair & Becky Lynch teamed up to take on the hungry pair of Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville. With Flair and Lynch wanting to score an emphatic victory prior to their title clash on Sunday, both were competing with a little extra in their tank. In the match’s pivotal moments, Becky Balboa fended off Rose and Deville, dropping Deville on the outside with a baseball slide and escaping Mandy’s rollup to trap her in the Dis-arm-her for the tapout victory. Aiden English vs Andrade "Cien" Almas Desperate to get back in the good graces of Rusev & Lana and bring harmony back to the Rusev Day clan, Aiden English attempted to exorcise his demons by taking on Andrade “Cien” Almas. Clearly pressing, English brought the aggression to Almas, but he perhaps cared a bit too much, as his overzealousness allowed Almas to drill him with the Running Double Knees and the Hammerlock DDT for the win. After the victory, Almas and Zelina Vega declared that they would bring an end to Rusev Day and Lana Day this Sunday in their Mixed Tag Team Match during the SummerSlam Kickoff. However, Rusev & Lana would have none of it, hitting the scene to fire back at El Idolo and his business manager, letting them know that SummerSlam is indeed falling on Rusev Day. Results * Tag Team Match: Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair defeated Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville by submission * Singles Match: Andrade “Cien” Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Aiden English Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes